


7 days, 7 lines

by thosepoorsouls



Series: Warm Up Drabbles [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Other, Pining, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosepoorsouls/pseuds/thosepoorsouls
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley spend a week working together and, well, they are yearning





	7 days, 7 lines

1\. ”I love him,” he thought. ”How strange the worlds seems now.”  
2\. The next day, and he can't stop looking at his neck. He's in deep trouble now.  
3\. Wednesday and they wouldn't be meeting this often if it weren't for that blasted president who won't do what any of them tries to make him do.  
4\. Their hands touch and they both die a little.  
5\. Friday and a demon tries to sleep but can only think about soft curls and blue eyes.  
6\. They still don't kiss.  
7\. They leave their hearts behind as they part ways.

**Author's Note:**

> When I say "unedited" i mean "I check for typos and to make sure it was exactly 100 words but writing this took no longer than 15 minutes"


End file.
